Fanboys and Aliens (Unfinished Script)
This Episode was never finished, but a part was written. The part is being posted for your speculating pleasures. The Adventures of Irving and Friends Episode ??? Fanboys and Aliens (Part 1) //// Narrator: The Chronicles of Meap! Episode 44: Meap Trouble / A little bit ago in this exact same galaxy right here, there is a Green planet. That planet ...was under attack! The landscape was nearly empty as everyone had run to over parts. Fire raged over cities. Lasers were fired from the sky! a few figures in robes run across the place, looking for cover. Spaceships were attacking the planet. They fired lasers on it. A voice is heard coming from the main ship Voice: Are you sure this is the best way to get rid of this evil planet? On that ship stood a man, with a mustache. And another man with, another mustache...well not quite a man Meap: It had to be done ONE YEAR LATER At the Du Bois' household, Irving was hard at work on his scrapbook Irving: Ah, i love working on this thing. Feels like i haven't worked on it in months. Albert walked in Albert: Hate to interrupt this subtle gag, but i want to ask you something? Irving: what is it? Albert: ...do you know of anything to do? I mean, i'm bored out of my mind, and you seem to be full of imagination Irving: bored? don't you have...friends? Albert: only a girl one and...wait, i can just get her. thanks! Irving: but wouldn't you like a cool idea you can do with her? Albert: Irving i told you, we're too-] Irving: no, no that! i mean, i have some ideas for things you can do with stacy. Albert: Phineas and ferb level ideas? Irving: I'm not THAT good, but to an extent, yes! Stacy walked in Albert: oh, hey Stacy. wait, why didn't you ring the doorbell or something? and why didn't i hear you coming in either way? Stacy: I'm like a ninja...only not Irving: ...you're weird. Anyway, i was just thinking of stuff you and albert could do today Stacy: Well, we can't ask Phineas and Ferb. They say they need to recover from...that thing Albert: oh yeah...that was ugly Irving: oh, noodles! i was hoping they could come up with an idea so i didn't have to! i mean, my brain is only filled with Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and hatred for things that don't need it! Albert: yep, he's a fan boy Stacy: come on, I’m sure we can think of something. Albert: we better do it quick. Because I'm sure standing still with Stacy will cause to make cracks about her cute-ness, and nobody wants that Irving: wait...cute-ness? Albert: Yeah, i know the idea of cute seems alien to you, being ugly and all but- Irving: - cute? alien? that's it! Albert, Stacy...i know what we're going to do today? Stacy: ..Hey, where's Larry? / Larry was actually in the room. But they weren't looking when he sneaked into his liar. This time, he jumped into the computer. Yes, he was able to open it up and jump inside. He landed in his liar. Wanda: Good morning Agent L, Rod-oh my stars, what are those papers on you? Larry was covered in various internet files due to jumping into it. Wanda: I don't want to know what is on these, just get them away Larry quickly threw them somewhere else before he could even shiver. Wanda: Good. So anyway, various "cursed" lost artifacts have been found all over the tri state area, causing bad things to happen to innocent people. In fact, lots of things have been found that have been causing trouble. We'd blame someone like Heinz Doofenshmirtz, but he is working on something different, so it can only be Rodney. it's all very suspicious, so find out what he's up to. Larry ran off / Irving, Albert, and Stacy had walked into the garage...but someone had just sneaked into Irving's room Irwin: Hello, Irving? Drat, i missed him. Of all the days for him to not wear that shirt that has the tracing chip on it! Eh, i bet his room holds new secrets this week! Irwin first jumped onto Irving’s computer, to look through his secret files. After facing a weird green light, he ended up finding an hidden file. Irwin: oh, Irving most have lost this little file. Let’s open it…it says “Super-secret research”. It was last edited a month ago. He must have forgotten about it. Irwin read what was written in the file Irwin: …oh my. This is…interesting. Heh.. // In the garage, Irving was next to tarp that had something under it Albert: Okay, so what are we doing here? Irving: Well, you’re cute comment made me a great idea. We are going.. Irving took off the tarp to reveal a spaceship Irving: to Meap’s planet! Stacy: oh, that adorable guy I thought was a bangaru doll? I’ve always wanted to meet him? Or should I say…meap him? Irving: No, you shouldn’t Albert: I don’t know…I’ve never been to space before Irving: there’s a first time for everything, brother Albert: We don’t even have spacesuits or any of the right equipment Irving: It’s just a fic, you should really just relax Stacy: I think it would be cool to go to meap's planet. After all, what could- Irving: don’t finish that sentence. If you do, I will rip your liver out Albert: ….he has a point. It's the kiss of death in movies Stacy: ...anyway, what if meap doesn't want us today? Irving: A creature as adorable as he is can't be that busy. Besides, he knows who I am! Albert: I'd ask how, but I fear it would raise more questions Irving: Okay, so are you on for a little road trip? Albert: do I get shotgun? Irving: sure. Albert: I'm in! ...but if anyone asks, you blackmailed me into doing this Stacy: It's better than doing nothing, I guess Irving: Great! LET'S GO TO SPACE! Albert: ...you've always wanted to say that, haven't you? /// Jingle Singers: Rodney Maniacal industries! Larry burst in. Rodney: Ah, Larry the lemur! You are just in time to hear my plan. I have to do this quick, so I have no time for witty banter. See, I have been rather interested in other planets. I did some research and I found out about this legend of an ancient planet…well not ancient, this happened a year ago. See, a planet mysteriously died out of the blue, and due to how far away it is, no one has been able to inspect it. However, legends have been floating around of there being untold riches in this lost civilization. So of course, I, Rodney will go out and find said riches! …Okay, this isn’t much of a plan, but look, I was short on time this week. Anyway, to help me, I made.. \ Rodney pointed to his latest device, which was right behind him. Rodney: The Find-inizer! FIC INCOMPLETE